Sealed Warrior of the Ancient Forgotten
by Knight of the Sacred Light
Summary: He was the last one alive. He was the only one who has their secrets. Yet he has forgotten them all! He holds one of the greatest secrets that walks on Earthland yet no one knows a soul about it. Not even him! But shadows lurk in every corner as eyes shine with greed to find this secret, rumored to hold great power that will cause fear in everyone! Shall we begin? Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue****: Withheld story**

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, Fairy tail

_In the beginning of Earth Land, its creation was vast in the soil it dug into. Soon, the creatures known as dragons were created and given life from our creator's magic. Life was easy and peaceful for the hatchlings and the grown-ups. However, there soon came a time where the Creator himself thought it was a mistake. The objects were humans and the more advanced counterpart, mages. Another "blessed" creation of the Creator. But there were some that were tainted with evil within their own souls. Sadly, war broke out between the humans, mages, and the dragons as blood was spilt from them all in order to get something their ravenous greed can be satisfied with. A lost magic that the Creator used to create them but the name was lost in the annals of history as it was never spoken of. It was rumored greatly that if you killed the person that wields said magic, you earn it. _

_However, many people and dragons alike swatted away such silly rumors and stood by the Creator to protect him from harm's way. A good portion of the people that stood by him were known as mages with dragon killing and dragon like abilities in order to combat the rogue, extremely high leveled mages. They put up a valiant struggle but their fight was futile as many rogue mages, savage warriors, and devastating dragons, slaughtered through them, desperate to gain this legendary lost magic._

_ Now, do you believe that everything was lost as the war quickly goes to the capital city's guild hall to get the Creator? Let me answer that question with another one: Can stinger sharks breathe air as they exit out of there ocean habitat? Well, the Creator had a few tricks up his sleeve. He devised his own special lost magic to explode and cleanse the world of its evil and wiping clean the memories of all pieces of creation except for a selected few creatures and people. Although, the horrible back lash in this plan was that he has to die in order to execute his "awesome" plan as he dubbed it._

_ His magic however, will be another story. He decided to keep his magic alive in this world so that it can help out anyone when it was really needed. So he placed a rather greatly huge sum of his special magic (in dragon standards) and morphed it so it can turn into a human body part. He will also place some of his memories into it so the user can what happened long ago at this devastating and morbid time. The effects of doing so… ah, you will find out later on in life. He also wrote an extraordinary book and enchanted it so this book will open only to the chosen disciple and it teaches them how to use the magic._

_As those nasty mongrels scamper across the courtyard to find their target, he quickly hidden away the items in a secret compartment that only a selected few knew a bit. He mentally sent a message to his lieutenant that he was about to commence his plan. He also told him where the items were located so he can pick them up later when he died. You all know his plan, right? Well, there was another part of the plan that he didn't mention. One he was starting to enjoy. To take down a few fuckers with him so can get some payback. And to him, taking down a few fuckers means to take down __**A Lot**__ of fuckers. _

_ He kicked down his door and went straight through the hornet's nest, screaming out his favorite battle cry "Get over here!" scaring them shitless. Hacking and slashing through those mages? Piece of cake. Chopping through those dragons? Not so much. He thought of using the most powerful version of magic to use but it might be waste with the magic left inside him. So he used the next best thing for this situation: "__**World's sentry of Awakening**__!" Do you know what this does? No? Well, it can create multiple elemental drones and it can cause small to humongous natural disasters, depending on the amount of magic you put it to create it. Hence the name "__**Awakening**__" and guess what level they were on. They were set on "Dear lord, Help Me!"_

_The scenes of the battle were staggering. Wildfires were dancing across the bloodied soil, Tornadoes were tearing the landscape asunder, and Tidal waves were crashing down upon the earth, while lightning bolts struck the enemies, frying them to ashes, originating from the thunder storm above. However, all good things come to an end. The man was getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of forces coming right at him while he was slowing down. He sensed the end was near so he figured he would go out with a bang. Literally. "__**Big Bang Attack**__!" The explosion wasn't as big then the original but he had to dial it down a notch. He was low on magic and he didn't want to level the entire continent in the process. The explosion just took out the capital building which obliterated the forces inside._

_Sadly, he looked around and saw more soldiers and dragons run across this wasteland like vultures on feet, hoping to kill him like this so they can earn his magic power. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that anyone participating in his execution will also earn his magic but in a much smaller fraction, which is still huge in comparison. When they finally put a sword through his heart, he finally put his special plan to action. The lost magic finally exploded outward like the full power of the __**Big Bang Attack **__which covered the entire land of Earth Land in a bright glow. Memories were washed clean as the day passed, no one gave no clue how the land they were standing on was barren and why they were holding swords. The dead were also revived through this method as well but they had no recollection on how they ended up dying. However, the few that were selected to remember gave into their Master's wishes as they were assigned to get the items he left behind and entrust them to a family that they were well versed to. Days turned into months, Months turned into years, and Years turned into Decades. The secret of these items and their abilities were kept secret for that long but as I said before, all good things come to an end. Shall we see what happens now to them? Let's go…..._

**Snow forests**

**Base of the mountains**

**Fiore**

**Year X?**

We come and see two ragged figures, dashing across the night with a young child in their arms. They seem to be escaping a burning city far away from them. "Hurry! We got to get out of here!" a male (1) voice yelled.

"Will you shut the hell up?! I'm am running as fast as I can here!" another male voice (2) argued. "Try running with a child in your arms! It's no walk in the park!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who thought and actually **PLACED** dynamite lacrima in our escape in the first place!"

"It was the perfect plan! It would have gave us more time to escape if **SOMEONE** here didn't decided to deactivate them and try to fight the guy.

"It was suicidal, idiot!"

"No we wouldn't! All it would've done was just giving us a few scratches here and there. Actually fighting the guy **WAS** the suicide plan."

"Grrrrrrr…,"

"Still fighting with each other 'till the end, eh? I applaud you on that. However, I think that this show will be curtains for you two." A slick, sadistic voice echoing across the land replied.

"You evil bastard! How could you do this to us!" male (2) replied furiously. Still trying to outrun the mysterious figure hunting them down like prey.

"For power, you full." The mysterious figure replied. "This city was home to a very special magic. One that I want. Now, where is it?" The figure asked impatiently. "I searched high and low for those two objects and nothing has been turning up! But, I seem to have heard a whisper about the whereabouts of them and it points to you two so hand it over." The man exclaimed.

Both of the two men looked at each other as they talked to each other rather quietly which then came to this answer: "Hell no!" both chorused.

The shadowy figure sighed "I hoped to avoid this but I guess it cannot be helped…,_" _The person raised its hand as a platinum magic circle appeared. "Die…" Three streams of darkness jetted straight to them. Both of the men dodged as the explosion of the hit rattled away their own state of body.

Man (1) seemed to give the other one a duffel bag the figure can only guess held his "contents".

"Go!" Man (1) yelled at his companion as he pulled out two wakizashi short swords from his belt and held them both. One in his left as a normal grip while the other one in his right was in reverse grip. "Take both of them and get away from here! Go!"

"But you'll get killed! Its suicide!" stated the other man. The look of worry passing through his face.

Man (1) was silent for a few seconds before releasing this statement. "I lost my loving wife to this vile monster. I was surprised that she stayed behind to bring us some time to escape. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain! So go, now!" yelled the man with the wakizashi swords.

"But-!" the other man tried to say.

"GO!" roared the swordsmen.

Doing as he was told, the man with the duffel bag and child scampered of the forests to flee the ever-growing tension that lies between the two warriors.

"Hmph, you stand no chance against me." Stated the once hidden figure now steps out of the shadows wearing a long robe engraved with black wave-designs and purple streams in it.

"We shall see…"replied the man as he burst forward with his _**Speed**_ magic as he prepared to slash this monster wide open.

The robed person just glanced at him, just revealing the mask of a beast pattern. "Pathetic…" After saying that, it looked as if the slash connected and cut right through him. Was he dead? No.

The man's eyes widened in shock as the masked man's body engulfed with shadow then explode outward, blowing back him whilst hitting a tree. Back first.

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark." The man said to himself as he walked away from the tree. "Now, where is he?"

"Right behind you…" Whispered the masked person.

The man could only widen his eyes as he was punched with bone shattering force, with no doubt that it broke his spine, which followed up with a round house kick to the ground.

'Ugh…, thank goodness for my healing magic or I would have been a goner.' Thought the man. 'How did he get so strong...?

"Well, Isaac," the masked man said as if he was answering his thought. "I made a deal with…someone so that I can claim what is rightfully mine." Exclaimed him. "Now, I shall end your pitiful existence." He motioned a hand to produce his magic but the once fallen mage, now known as Isaac, seem to rush him with his _**Speed **_magic. Gripping his swords and allowing his blade to point to the right, he spun. He spun around in a still position while the accelerating his spin with the ever-growing wind magic while cutting the masked man. Two wind dragon spirits also appeared as Isaac signature sword technique kicked in. "**Art of the wind dragon's swordsmen: 2000 wind dragon blade stream cut**!" yelled Isaac as the two spirits crashed down upon its victim to signify the end of the technique. Panting up a storm, Isaac was now leaving the scene to join his escapee.

However, fate was not kind to him as it seems as he was suddenly his body was gripped with a dark force which was choking the life out of him.

"Oh bravo, dear Isaac," The masked man clapped mockingly slow. "You managed to rip up my robe. Now I have to buy a new one. Oh and you dear Isaac, you will be paying a much different price." The masked man laughed evilly. The dark force soon entered his body as intense pain rockets through his nervous system.

**(A/N Insert: Farewell (To you my friend) by Raymond Lauchengco)**

**(Might be a rated M part.)**

'It ends like this, huh.' Thought Isaac solemnly. 'Never thought it ends like this.' As he mentally looked up to the sky, he pictured his wife, hanging by the swing, smiling at him to join her. "I'll be their Ayame-chan…,' He thought grimly. 'Real soon…'

His pain soon sky rocketed to new heights as his arms seem to explode from all the dark magic in him. The sight was sickening. Blood spraying in every direction, bone sticking out of the bloodied sockets of what were called his arms. The blood explosion wanted to find a target, so they covered in it as you see this sight befall you. His legs were next as the leg exploded with darkened blood and tiny bits/chunks of bone spread across the area. He was still alive, all due to the dark magic that coursed through his veins. From the looks of it, it was a highly specialized form of dark magicthat induces torture to the victim. So, this ain't going to be pretty. **(A/N I'm still not revealing what magic he's using. I'm just putting up generic names to keep you guys guessing.)**

'Goodnight…' he thought as the climax reached him.

Other man's P.O.V

'I hope you'll be alright, old man.' I thought. 'Come back alive.' Still running as fast as I can to get away.

As I was still gaining a very vast distance from the battleground and myself, the little kid just happened to stir a bit. Now of all times!

"Aw, shit. Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up!" I practically begged. I did NOT want to deal with a whiny little kid. Especially in this type of situation. To my greatest relief- or my disbelief- the kid just passed gas. *WooooW* (The background noise you sometimes hear.) "Man, what has this kid been eating? I yelled as I took a whiff. I mentally slapped/shook myself for doing such actions. 'Focus! We got to get out of here.'

I just gotten out of the forest just to hear a familiar sound as the winds picked up. 'So, he's using his specialty move, eh? Must be getting serious.' I thought grimly. It will be highly likely that he would win. Strangely, I felt an uneasy feeling course through my body as my thoughts left me. 'This will not end well.'

Suddenly, a bright glow was donned from the duffel bag. Dragging my thoughts towards it. "What now?" I whined. I put the boy down and opened the bag up to find "those" items glowing. As if I was in a trance, I picked them both up and, to my surprise, one of them started floating upwards toward the kid and merged with him. Needless to say, the transformation was amazing to terrifying. A pale magic circle appeared under the boy, and he was having spasms like there was no tomorrow as if he was in pain. The movement ceased as some bandages appeared out of nowhere to complete it. His hair also changed from the usual midnight black colour to have red/white streaks integrated in the mix. He also grew a bit taller since he looked like he was 2.5 feet but now he was around 3.5 feet now.

The other "item" snapped him back at attention as it opened up, something it never did, and told me what I must do. Even though I had a good amount of magic left in me, this would leave me pretty drained. I started up the spell in order to do something reckless. 'This better work.' I thought intensely. When the technique finished, with me famished with hardly any magic left in me, the woods blew opened as that robed man came into view.

"The bag. Now." The masked man asked. I was surprised to see him still alive. I thought the old man's technique would have blown him to bits. Not just tearing his robe into smithereens. "I said give it. NOW!" The masked man roared/ordered. I gave it to him without saying a word. I looked down when it left my hands but held a smile to my face. You could call me crazy for that.

As I see the man opened up the bag and peered inside it, a "…." Appeared above his head. That didn't last long (Aw, too bad I didn't have a camera lacrima on me) as he tossed away the duffel bag angrily. Ahhhh, food cans. They make excellent stunt doubles if you ask me.

"Don't you dare toy with me boy! Now, if you value your insignificant life so much, you will tell me exactly where those items are located. Including that young child of yours!" He roared at him.

"Screw you, I ain't gonna tell you jack on where either of them are! I yelled back.

"Are you really sure about that because your partner was the same reluctant person as you were when telling me where you were. Are you really going to just waste your life on them? The man inquired.

"…Let me tell you something." I walked up to the person as he visibly tense. Probably eager to hear where they were.

*PUNCH TO THE FACE*

"I will never sell out my comrade to you! Even if it was my life!"

The man got up from his fallen position, clutching his face. Ahh, you gotta love payback. "Well, it looks like I have to beat it out of you! The man roared angrily.

As he raised his hand to reveal his magic circle, I had just one thought before his dark magic spread to me.

'Goodbye, Kid. It was nice knowing you.'

_(If you liked this fanfic, please type out a review and put it on your favourites/followers list.)_

_(Also, believe it or not, this was my first fan fiction.)_


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter 1: Revelations

**Before I start on the main story, I would like to thank everybody who saw and read my story on the Fairy Tail fan fiction archive. Yes, this was my first attempt on a fan fiction story and for me, it was actually quite fun writing it. Also, I would especially thank my fellow author, hector4349 in putting my story in his/her ****favourite story sector on his account. Also, for following my story as well. Another thing as well, please review my story. Whether it's either a hateful review stating that my story sucks or what not, or that it was a pleasant review saying my story is good. Either way I'll accept them.**

**Now off to the story!**

_**Location: snow-capped Mountains of Fiore**_

_**Mountain base forests**_

_**Year: X770**_

A raging blizzard howls upon the mountains and the forest, freezing away any unlucky creature that were caught between its jaws of ice and snow if they stayed out too long. However, an unusual sight has befallen this location as many forest creatures walked up to it out of their curiosity. It was a sleeping, small, and young child, lying down back first upon the snow powdered ground. This small child looked no older than what appears seven years old. Sadly, this boy was alone in this world, forever uncared for if nothing was taking seriously. Finally after quite a while, his small body seemed to awaken slowly as it was adjusting to its surroundings. So finally, this boy can be seen to the world but still lonely as the animals fled to the forests, seeking coverage from human eyes.

**Small kid's P.O.V**

'Ugh…' I thought groggily. 'What in the world happened to me?' I cracked my eyes open for a split second, only to see a white wasteland and being blasted with a freezing chill. Forcing me to close them again.

'Where am I and why is it so cold?' I thought sleep fully, still trying to get out of that weird sleeping funk. I get up from my sitting position, still trying to think of a way out of this situation to find my body feeling pretty thrashed like it has been through the gauntlet. I finally crack open my eyes again, hoping that my eyes were finally accustomed to this weather and that white wasteland was just an illusion. Gazing upon the surroundings, sadly, it was still the same wasteland from before with that white stuff fiercely moving around the area. When I squinted a bit, I was able to make out a few objects out of this storm. It looks like it had something sticking out from it and coloured brow from the looks of it. All by just recognizing them I knew what they were.

"Snow…," I said, my voice strangely filled with the feeling of nostalgia. "And trees…" My eyes widened considerably when I said those words. My mind trying to process how I knew those things. Questions, after questions were floating out and about in my mind. I am still trying to find the answers myself.

"H-How do I know those things?" I stammered very fearfully. "I never seen them in my entire life!"

However, when those words escaped from my mouth, I went into a total breakdown when I just realized something. I went down onto my frost-covered knees as a big revelation was processed into my mind.

"Just w-who am I?" I whispered quietly. Dark feelings of dread, panic, and anger washed over my snow covered my body.

"WHO AM I?!" I yelled to the sky. Tears freely flowing down from my closed eyes down to my face, as I was questioning my own existence on this world. Bearing no clue or memory onto what am I.

As I started to recover from my panic attack, I opened my eyes… wait a moment! My eye! I suddenly realized that I had only my right eye open and actually seeing the environment. To add to my inner conundrum, my left eye seems to be covered by some plastic, sticky substance. From my knowledge, it's bandages.

'Why is my left eye covered?' I questioned as I motioned my left hand to remove the bandages. It's not like this eye is possessed, is it? I mean, c'mon! What could an eye do to you that it would need bandages? When I removed just a tiny bit of the bandage, exposing a little image of my sclera, pain was suddenly searing through my head. It felt as if red hot lava was searing off my nerves to oblivion. I was clutching my face, hoping it would stop. My wish might've came true as the pain seemed to disappear.

'Was it over?' I thought painfully and hopefully at the same time. Why would somebody be cursed with this pain? Let alone me!

Then, I was hit with some type of memory of some sort since I finally happened to recognize something yet also I don't know what the heck happened in it. As I continued to watch this horrid scene, I regrettably wished that pain would return so I wouldn't concentrate on this.

**(Please insert and listen to on YouTube when you read this part: Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii)**

I was seeing the land burning to ashes from black fire ravaging it to its very core, people fighting to the death with what I thought was magic which were fireballs, lightning storms, and magical swords. The land was being torn asunder with tornadoes roaming wildly through the city, wildfires were blazing a path though people, lightning bolts sizzling anything it struck, and tidal waves drowning anything within its grasp.

Disgusting…

It looks like magic is used for killing, isn't it? These people have no concern for others so they use this magic to kill people they find insignificant, eh?

Horrible…

The next thing I noticed was that the land itself, our creator's creation, was disappearing with in a bright light in front of my very eyes. Everyone was fighting to the death as blood was spilt from everywhere, bone bits escaping, and limbs being severed. Strangely, a voice seemed to call out from this wasteland of a battlefield to announce something that came from a stark contrast from the scenery.

"Your name… is Kokai… Kokai Kurushimi…"

After all that, everything just went blank from all the trauma I have just experienced through and the pain that spawned from my eye but one thought coursed through my mind as I was entering the blissful darknes.

'A name… I finally know something from my existence on this world!'

**End of Kokai's P.O.V**

As the boy, now known as Kokai, slips into unconsciousness, he was not aware of a tall, well-built man entering the vicinity with a rather stoic look but anyone can easily identify the surprised look in his eyes. Surprise turned into amazement and in turn, turned into curiosity.

'Well, what do we have here?' the man thought. Upon closer inspection, it was just a little boy that he could roughly estimate was around an eight to seven year old child with rather strange hair containing red and white streaks in the midnight black hair.

'Yeesh, who in their right, completely sane mind leaves a kid here in this type of weather predicament?' The man questionably thought. He then took a quick look around of the surrounding snow storm at hand.

'Hmm, strange? The storm wasn't this nasty when I got here. The snow storm seems more… violent as if it was alive! Also, the temperature seems to be dropping more for some reason. Is there someone controlling this storm with their magic? The man pondered.

He went closer to the boy and did a quick diagnostic of him to see if he's alright or something.

"Hmm, let's see. Low pulse rate… which means he is unconscious." The man whispered. "I need to ask what's wrong with his eye there, ask him why there are some sealing magic in his bandages as well, and why the hell he is out here in this tundra anyways."

'This boy won't last long here in this type of weather. I need to take him back to my cabin so he can warm up.' The man thought as he picked him up carefully and threw him over his shoulder.

He was about to make his exit until he looked at something that was lying beside the boy before he picked him up. It was a hardcover book that seemed to have some odd writing on it. The title was filled with a strange runic combination but he couldn't decipher what it could be.

'Well, I'm not a rune mage so I don't know what it means. I'll add that to the ever growing list on the "What's going on here with him" category.' The man thought. 'Might as well check what's in the book.' He removed his hood and robe to reveal a teal coloured shirt and camouflage green cargo pants, a few scars on his arm, and blue hair with blue eyes. Including two steel coloured broadswords at each side of his hip. He put his robe on the ground and put the boy on it so he can wrap him up to keep him safely warm.

He stretched out his arm and got the book that was slightly buried under the snow. He tried to open the said object but to no avail. The book was sealed shut.

'What the heck?' The man thought. He tried to open it again but it still stayed in the same closed state.

"Why… won't… you… open?!" Each word was an attempt to open it up. He even tried to pry it open at both sides at the same time with brute strength. "Alright! That's it!" He slammed his fist on his right hand's open palm to do something. An icy mist was escaping between his hands. "**Ice Make: Muscle Man**!" His arms were now coated with layers of ice, shaping into super powered fists to give him super human strength.

"Here we go!" He yelled while gripping both covers to try to get this book open. Even with his gained might, he couldn't open it the slightest bit.

"That's it, I give up. This thing is impossible to open." He said glumly as his face fell comically.

'Ah, were just burning time. I'll just take the book and kid and ask him if he could open it. He thought. 'Not that he can.' He added. 'I wonder what's in his mind now.'

As he picked up both the kid and the book, he could not sense a very special and unique magic signature that was trailing behind them. The blizzard tossed and turned as a warrior spirit which gained a solid body seemed to be conjured from it. The warrior spirit looked at the sight that befell him and gave a kind smile.

'It's great to see him progress like this in such a short time. Do well… master.'

**In Kokai's Mindscape: Kokai's P.O.V**

"Ugh… that was a pretty messed up thing I saw." I said groggily. "Well, at least I know one thing about my existence. My name. Now, I am not entirely worthless. Now the question is, where am I?" As I took a quick look around, I was floating above a snow covered land in a middle of nowhere.

"Greaaaat." I complained loudly. "I'm in the middle of another looky-thing, aren't I? Well that's just great." I said sarcastically. "I hope it's not a horrible one." A girlish scream was heard further in the dense forest.

"Great, I spoke too soon. I just jinxed myself. Just please be not another fight between people like that other looky thing a ma bobber." I begged mightily. **(A/N The part with the thing a ma bobber is what I usually say when I don't know anything so I put it in. Don't hate it when I put it with the kid's part.)**

After a few very tense seconds, some rustling sounds were heard over to the right. Then, something popped over and out of the forest underbrush. I saw two groups of people running away from something. They stopped in the middle of the clearing where I was floating above. They looked a bit exhausted so they must've ran pretty far and fast. I tried to move through this place but that was pretty much a fail on the first try. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, I finally got it figured out and I moved to the ground to get a good look on what's going on. What I really didn't expect to see was a look I knew precisely and peculiarly well.

**FEAR**

Suddenly, the woods exploded into fire and parted way for a huge group of what I think were magic users- mages for the correct term I think- [Curse my empty memory for putting strangely familiar words in my thoughts and mouth and not letting me know anything about them!] surrounding the group of people with evil, malicious, angry, and lustful looks. **(A/N Probably due to that there were woman in the group)**

"Oh, come on! Did I just jinx myself over again?!" I yelled in surprise. **(A/N Yes. Yes you did.) **No one didn't even react to my outburst.

'Oh yeah. This is only just a dream. No one can hear me or react to me.' I thought sadly. 'Wait a minute.' I perked up. 'If this just a dream, then if I just hit myself enough times, I can get out of this.' I looked at my hands. 'Hands, don't fail in strength for me now!'

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

"Okay, this is not working for me." I thought very dizzying, still trying to get over the pain of the slaps. Sadly for me, the tick for getting out of this dream appears to be NOT working. Now it's time to see the fireworks happening the two groups.

The mages that I shall now dub as "back off or I will kill you" people seemed to move forward and are preparing to attack. Magic circles were beginning to appear in their hands, waiting for the command to start the bloody massacre. The look of endless fear and death was evident in the faces of the refugees. The children were clutching their parent's leg for comfort and support on what is about to happen to them.

"Why…," I whispered. "WHY AM I SO USELESS HERE?!" I yelled angrily to the wind. Tears were streaming down my face when I started to see the vents about to unfold. "Can't someone… anyone help them…" I cried weakly as the tears still keep up on the waterworks. Thinking that those people will join the ones I saw last time in their final resting place. The land of the Shinigami. (Death God to people who don't know about this already.)

Before the bloodshed could even commence, a heavy blizzard just appeared out of nowhere, surprising both parties with sub-zero temperatures and clouding their vision into a dark coverage. However, in front of the fleeing people, the snowstorm was cleared, showing something they didn't come to expect. Including me!

A warrior that held the air of mystery with him. The looks of his chest armor were mostly black and blue, symbolizing a snowstorm at night, there were yellow stars at the neck armor area and the arm's armor sleeve. There was also circles located on the center of his chest armor, the ends of his shoulder plates, both sides of his arm's armor sleeves, one located at each leg armor's side, and one right at the forehead of his helmet. Most of the circles were connected with lines but they look like they are for design, I think. His headgear was comprised of a regular upside down "U" design but there was a mouth guard that attaches to the ends of the helmet, an hourglass guard piece that attaches to the mouth guard and the top of the helmet. At the forehead, there were crescent icicles located at the west, north-west, east, and north-east positions while also showing a straight icicle of the north position. There were also one icicle design at the center torso armor at each "X" position of the compass rose. His sleeve consisted of two parts, split off at the elbow and the lower half was armoured with a blade on each arm cuff with the right cuff blade in the reverse blade position and the other in the regular blade position. To me, it looks like it can be deadly when it comes to hand to hand combat.

Out of pure curiosity, or just plain stupidity, one rogue mage just walked up to the man to take a good look at him.- Let's just award this the "Most stupidest mage ever" award for just walking up to the man. Huh? Huh? - The results weren't exactly pretty to say the least.

**Third Person P.O.V**

In a blink of an eye, the man was cut down in half from a sword that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The man instantly froze over went clean through. Then, total yet incredibly fun mayhem just ensued everywhere. The blizzard intensified so the mages can now be blind as a bat in this harsh weather. It will be impossible now to see anything now or they risk hitting their own allies. (You just gotta love friendly fire.) The warrior however, was a completely different story. He moved around in it as if he knows how to maneuver through this storm without hitting friendlies. As if the blizzard actually tells him where to go. Left and right, the mages were being cut down by that long sword of his. Or being fried/sizzled/cut down/drowned by their own allies. You just got to love these idiots! The sight was amazing. Fireballs, lightning bolts, any regular magic you can think of were flailing wildly through the storm. Trying to hit the elusive warrior through this snowstorm. Some attacks also tried to reach the escapees but they were immediately sliced open when they were a meter away.

Then as if to end the fight, the blizzard was suddenly turned into a hailstorm of icicle like swords as it rained down pure death upon these mages. Don't worry, none of the civilians weren't hurt in the progress of this battle. Lucky them.

Kokai just stood there (or floated) in wonderment, eyes widening in awe.

'This warrior just took out a whole of bad guys, without even breaking a sweat!' He thought excitingly. 'He's amazing! I wish this guy was real so he can teach me his awesomeness.' Unbeknownst to Kokai, his bandaged eye was glowing faintly as Kokai was wishing that the warrior was a reality.

Although, he couldn't throw off the strange sense of familiarity coming off this man.

'Just who is this guy? Kokai questioned. However, the world started to shake and Kokai was losing consciousness all over again.

"Aw, come on!"

I'll let you guess who that was.

_Chapter End_

**As stated before, please review my story and put it in your favourite/follow category.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of the North

Chapter Two: Meeting of the North

**What's up guys? I am back with another chapter with "Remnants of old, Days of Nightmare". Did you notice something different? I changed up the title and the summary so I can make it relate better to the story. The original title for this story was actually "Lost lines of my Lifeline" but the summary for that one, in my opinion, sucked so I decided to change it up as stated before. For readers old and new, which title did you like better, anyway? Leave it in a review or private message me which one you like better. Right now, you should be getting this chapter today on Sunday or you will get this on a later date of the week such as Monday, or Tuesday of Feb. 2014. Also, I read on a profile that a lot of people hate OC's but what's not to like about them? You can easily mold a character into your liking and develop it however you like it to be. True, they are most likely the main character but to me, it's sometimes refreshing to read a story with an OC in it instead of staying with the same characters over and over again. Anyways, today was the closing of the Olympics (since it's Sunday when I was typing a chunk of this) and Canada placed 3****rd**** in the standings. Not as good as 1****st**** or 2****nd**** but yeah nonetheless. Anyways, off to the story since I ****got**** way off track here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail. Only this fan fiction story.**

**Kokai's P.O.V**

"Ugh, what happened?" I murmured groggily. I soon pieced back together the "things" from before at that showy, clearing and with my messed up eye.

"Oh… that." I glumly said. "Alright, note to self: don't ever remove the bandages on my left eye or I will experience excruciating pain like none other. Okay, got it." I took a quick look around of my surroundings to see that I was in a light mahogany wooden bedroom with a fireplace at the far end of the room. There was also a double-decker bed at the left hand side. The room also had a table right beside me and what seems to be a bookcase at the foot of the bed. I was apparently sitting up from a wooden bed with a quite comfy mattress here and a dark blue blanket with white leaf decorations.

"Where in this forsaken world am I? I whispered. I am now puzzled with the fact that I am inside a room with furniture in it while last time (not considering my "dream" thing) I was in a forest with snow up to about half of my knee. Just who the heck found me and brought me here in this room. I'm no one special. All I have is a bandaged eye which is giving me massive pain. I probably can't cast a single spell either like those Mages from last time.

'Might as well take a closer look of things here.' I got off the bed so I can get a better look at the stuff around the room. I moved around the place and made a stop at the fire place. I took a quick look at the mantle of the fireplace, which was a few centimeters above said place (How did I not see that?), and I saw a picture frame with two people in it. The person at the left was male with brown shirt on and what looks like was just boxer shorts on him. He also has apparently blue hair, white skinned, and also blue eyes. The other person… well, you can say that I kind of blushed a bit when I saw his companion. The person looked female and was expressed significantly with very little clothing, giving off her hourglass figure, showing off her "assets" (Dang you mind!), and showing off a huge proportion of skin. Thankfully, at least she had some decency in her mind to cover her… "Vitals", if you know what I REALLY mean (Why is this happening to me?!). Questionably to me and probably everyone else who saw this picture, they were pictured in a violent blizzard, right in front of their perfectly warm cabin like house. Crazy, eh? Also, I came to notice something else. They resembled each other so much, they could be or they are really siblings.

'Whatever.' I thought. I tore myself away from seeing the picture to the mantle so I can take a look at the rest of the room's occupant furniture. Next stop, to the bookcase. The amount of books inside there was staggering, even if that thing was huge. I randomly snatched up a book from the case to read a bit of it. (What?! I have to pass the time sometime, right?) The one book that I snatched up from the bookcase was a thick one, a worn out red cover, a small golden border with quite a bolded coloured title. The title, when read, was called "Remembering". I also checked the inside book cover to get some information since there was none at the back. I found the summarized version at one of the book covers sides and decided to read it. When I finally finished reading the summary and a few chapters, it was quite the book. This book just makes the reader want to know more about the character among this setting since the main protagonist doesn't remember or know a thing about herself. Impressive, perfect, and well done. I give this book 5 stars for its brilliant plot and story.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

A strange thumping or maybe stomping sound was heard somewhere but I couldn't pinpoint it.

'Am I hearing things or is someone coming here?' I thought a bit worried. My heartbeat raised a margin and I started to sweat a little.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

'Oh crud! Someone really is coming!' My heart is now starting to pound madly now from all the suspense!

*THUMP* *THUMP*

Oh crud, what do I do?! I started to panic like a phobia feared child as something started coming closer to the door behind me. (

*CREAK*

I gulped deeply. I turned around to see a huge person standing in front of the doorway, wearing a dirty brown cloak with a hood, covering his face so I couldn't get a good look at his face. I felt deep within me that this menacing guy was a very dangerous threat so I used the only thing I had as a useful, hurtful, and dangerous weapon to hurt him: a book.

"Back! Back, I say! I have a hardcover book here and I am certainly not even afraid to use it!" I yelled like a psychopath (maybe) while swinging my book like a maniac.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, kid! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The voice was a bit gruff, calm, but still a bit caring. It sounded like a male voice as well. But, did I even care about those facts at that time? Did I even follow his advice on calming down?

"Says who?!"

"Says me!" The man yelled back a bit defiantly. "Now, be a very good boy, drop that hard-hitting book 'cause that actually hurts, and calm the hell down!" **(A/N *GASP* Language, young man. You're talking to a kid here! Would this even matter?)**

"Well, I don't want to!" I yelled back. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't because I found you here, all alone in this desolate landscape." He replied calmly strangely. Creepy… This guy was in the middle of a shout-fest with me but now, he is calm as a flowing river. Just what is he planning in that mysterious mind? "Oh, and also, goodnight."

"Wait… what?" I turned my full attention to his right hand (left for me) as ti created a light blue circle with some strange writing on it. The same circle that was strangely similar to those magic circles used by those evil rogue mages in those eerie "dreams". The one and only thing I know of this thing was it was going to bring a world full of hurt. I stretched out my arms so the book can act like a sacrificial shield.

"Book, protect me!" I begged, maybe even yelled pretty desperately. Then everything started to fade into pitch black.

**Cloaked man's P.O.V**

"Great." I complained. "I just had to knock him out more with "**Winter Hibernation**", didn't I? Now I have to wait 12 more hours 'till he even wakes up." I gave off a sigh. "This is no my lucky day, isn't it?"

I went over and picked up the boy's crumpled form and placed him back at the bed. It's strange, though? He reacted to me as if he didn't see another being before in his life. Let alone a human being.

'Just who are you?' I thought. Puzzled over the boy that is here. Just who in the seven High lord's and Mavis' name is he? And, where did he come from? He couldn't have just fell from the sky, could he? Ugh, more things to add to that to-do list, I suppose.

"Now I play the waiting game," I said patiently. There's nothing better to do anyway. I've already read every book in my inventory and I'm having writer's block on my book. This will be a long wait.

**Outside the house: Near the window next to the door**

**Another cloaked man's P.O.V**

'Well, that was unexpected.' I thought. 'I thought he would've handled that better. I might as well speed up his awakening from this "**Winter Hibernation**" spell now.'

I let myself relax as a small, ice-blue magic circle appeared in my hands. Thank goodness that spell that man casted was ice-related, no matter how diluted, or I wouldn't be able to speed up the process by a minute. Now the wait is now a meager 3 hours instead of the devastatingly long 12 hours. I chuckled a little. The boy is certainly a very crazy wild car there, isn't he? I'm wondering now if he is now experiencing those menacing or blissful "dreams" or what we consider them: "Nightmares" I passed off a diminutive sigh. Only time will tell.

I start to remember the memories that were set at "that time". They were absolutely, positively horrible. Why did they attack us there at all times? I guess that those type of disgusting humans were, how should I say it like this? Oh, I got it! Kings of their imaginary "world" or "jungle". Thinking that they can fight anyone with their magic and thinking that people will quake in fear from its "almighty" power. Hah! Total noobs! They were just monkeys blind firing that power into anything but there were some that were able to control such gift and manipulate it into more strikingly, killable substance. And they were growing back then. Also, they taught those idiot mages to follow in their footsteps, making everything in the past turn into an utter catastrophic warzone! Thankfully, I hope that those times were abolished in this age but this opinion could change once I see those people resurface.

I also remember the times before the conflict as they were more joyous, fun-filled, and awesome. I wish those times stayed like that. It would have been perfect! Sadly, pickers can't be choosers. Working and playing around with those friends of mine were quite a huge handful, like a "**Titan**"handful, but we got along and we get the job done. Suddenly, whether I liked the thing or not, a certain raven haired woman of mine came into my mind, releasing a huge flood of happy memories that I treasured so greatly. Through each memory that came to pass in recognition, a growing warm and fluttery feeling was felt within me. I gave a gentle sigh. I remember those times. She was the best out of all those idiots. She may be strict and authority like attitude but she was funny, kind, heartfelt, and a characteristic that she never deemed herself. Always saying that she wasn't a pretty creature and must be one of the most disgraceful creature on Earthland, but to me, to me she is the most beautiful woman that has ever graced my eyes. The way the stars shine brightly the most when she laughs at night. The way she was always there for me. The way her scent almost drove me a bit nuts. The way her hair danced in the wind. The way how her eyes seem to glow like a soft fire, entrapping me in her gaze and warming me into her presence. The yellow- skinned beauty was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Of course, I wouldn't say that in front in her face, can't I? That will be very embarrassing. The memories that were associated with just us two came to an abrupt halt at "that" particular memory, causing me to, dare I say it, blush deeply into the scarlet level.

I shook myself madly quickly, gaining back some of my control over my brain and my self-control. "Get a hold of yourself, soldier!" I told myself sternly. "You're on a mission. Stop eyeing your secret crush and focus!" However, one small thought appeared out of nowhere. 'Why didn't I confess to her when I had a chance?"

**Time skip: 1 hour 50 minutes later…**

Kokai started to stir in his bed. The effects of the spell finally started to wear off of him. A few minutes later, Kokai finally sat up groggily as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. "Now, THAT, was a great sleep. Now, I just hope that everything was just a dream."

"Unfortunately for you and probably fortunately for me, it wasn't a dream." A voice on his left said.

**Random P.O.V swap**

'Just my luck.' I sorrowfully thought. 'Why couldn't it be a dream?' I decided to stretch a bit to wake myself more. It really felt like I was asleep for days. Really! Try it!

I turn my head to the person beside me to say something to him. "Hello there. Are you going to kill me?" I said so casually and calmly. I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Who says that sort of thing to a person?** (A/N An idiot which is you.)**

His face seemed to keep his cool but his eyes seemed to register shock. "No, I won't kill you. Why should I, anyway? It's not like you did anything bad to me" He answered smoothly.

Now, I was the one who looked shocked. "So, wait a minute. You're not gonna kill me with your magic?" I asked with a bit of hope intertwined with it.

His face finally turned into a one of light heartedness, showing of a gentle smile and eyes gleaming with a bit of mischief. "Honestly, boy? You think that I will use my magic to kill you? Magic is used to, in my opinion, protect what we hold dear. Only use it to kill when the opponent or anyone else declares to or something related to that. Also, until you deem it necessary to use your magic to kill, it's all into protecting your family, friends, or anything you hold dear. There is also something else. If your magic fails, you run out of it, or you can't cast it in time, use your body as a shield to protect what you hold dear, even if you must sacrifice your life. This is what I have learned." He answered so sage-like.

"Wow…," I whispered very softly. "I never thought it that way. I thought that magic was a tool to kill, not the way to love and protect."

His voice grew concerned. "What made you think about it that way?"

I turned my head away from him. A very nagging feeling about magic being used for killing and that feeling being enhanced by remembering what happened in that "nightmare". "I…I don't want to talk about it. It's private to me." I answered glumly and a bit saddened.

The man gave an analyzing look over my frail body. He better not delve in too deep in my privacy!

"Okay. I'll respect your privacy until you are willing to talk about it to me. Now, I must go somewhere so don't fret over me." He said.

I just gave a puzzled look at him. "Where in this world are you going?"

"I'm just going outside to hunt for some food. Nothing to worry about."

I gave a glance at the window to see a massive blizzard outside. I raised an eyebrow "In this type of blasted weather? You wouldn't even last 10 minutes."

The man just gave a lazy shrug. "It won't bother me, don't worry about it."

The realization came to me that this guy could be the one in the picture frame but I shrugged it off. I'll save it for later when he comes back. "Okay but hurry, will you? I don't want to be alone for long, all right?"

He gave off a small laugh at my response. "Okay but no promises, alright, kid?

I gave a swift nod at that. I saw him walk out the door and begin his hunt for food. Hopefully, he'll be still kept in one piece. Who knows what are inside that monster of a snow storm. I sighed. I jumped off the bed and went to grab another book there to pass the time so I wouldn't get bored and get crazy. I randomly grabbed one book, plopped straight down on the floor, right in front of the bookcase, and started to joyfully read. Do you know what book it was? It was "Ways of Medieval torture to people and their deaths."

**Outside: Another cloaked man's P.O.V**

My eyes could only widen in surprise when he woke up in that bed. 'He should have woken later in the day than now! It's too early!' My mind started to process a lot of possibilities on to thinking why this happened. It all ended on one medium sized suggestion which produced a big smile to grace my face. 'Yes, that has to be it. His magic power and his affinity to the elements or element are starting to grow in strength which finally accelerated the process of the spell.' I thought pretty happily. However, I saw the adult who picked him up from that crater and who Kokai was talking to start to open the door.

'Crap, I can't let him see me!' I thought hastily. **(A/N The window he is on is near the door for those who forgot. That is why he is so scared.) **I turn my body into the blizzard, hoping my magic can protect my scent and magic power. I see the man walk out and take about a dozen steps before quickly stopping. 'Shit, don't sense me!' I screamed loudly in my poor head.

The wait was painstakingly long as he scanned the area for what I suspect is me. (Someone save me! Help me! Anybody! Please!) **(A/N Screw you.)** Finally, he seemed to walk off into the forest. Allowing me to relax. 'Phew… Now that was a close one.' I walked back to the window to see the kid reading something.

"Grow up well, Kokai."


End file.
